


Eterna Edelweiss

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Todos los años, una discreta ofrenda floral aparece al pie de la lápida de Fred. George Weasley quiere conocer al remitente.





	Eterna Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Guadi Fics  
>  **Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
>  **Notas de la autora (1):** Este fanfic participa en Primer Festival “The Prince Malfoy 2018” celebrado por los Amortentia Awards. Las admin asignaron pareja y género, y que el fic incluyera la frase: “Eres un idiota, un estúpido y seguramente un mandril tendría más cerebro que tú. Pero aún así, daría todo por ti.”  
>  **(2)** Los textos en cursiva son recuerdos de Draco.

 

El alba comenzaba a dibujarse en el horizonte y el frío del amanecer calaba los huesos. George Weasley había colocado un hechizo de calefacción en sus ropas y esperaba. El hechizo desilusionador lo mimetizaba con su entorno. Frotó sus manos en un gesto reflejo y apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Un gorro calado hasta las cejas. Y observó detenidamente la lápida de su hermano

 

**Fred Weasley**  
**Amado hijo y hermano**  
 **1o de abril de 1978 - 2 de mayo de 1998**

 

Era una ausencia de la que hoy se cumplían cinco años, y aún calaba hondo. Demasiado hondo. Era una ausencia que George sabía que llevaría consigo por el resto de su vida. Pero al parecer no era el único con un hueco en el corazón a causa de la partida prematura de Fred.

No era un impulso loco que estuviera allí a esa hora. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba demasiado ya que cada año se aparecía cerca de la lápida de Fred, un poco más temprano cada vez . El primer año no lo notó, sin embargo, las flores sí llamaron su atención a partir del segundo año. Un ramo pequeño depositado al pie de la lápida. Tan discreto que nadie más de la familia lo había tomado en cuenta. George había llevado a casa los últimos dos ramos, notando que las flores se hallaban protegidas por un hechizo de conservación que duraba exactamente cincuenta y cuatro días, para luego simplemente desvanecerse en el aire. Efímeras, como de seguro había sido aquel romance, ese del que su gemelo nunca le había confiado nada.

Sabía que estaba obsesionado. No lo iba a negar. Pero necesitaba saber quién era el  que ofrecía todos los años aquel ramo a su hermano. Un ligero _crack_ anunció una aparición cercana, poniéndolo en alerta. Escuchó los pasos acercándose con lentitud, haciendo crujir las hojas secas dispersas sobre el suelo.

La figura se deslizó en la semi-oscuridad. Delgada y alta. Una túnica negra lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Una túnica de luto riguroso. Comprobar que se trataba de un hombre fue la primera sorpresa. George sabía que Fred no tenía predilecciones de género, y que podía sentirse atraído hacia hombres y mujeres por igual, pero esta era la primera vez que le conocía un amante masculino. George esperó. No iba a precipitarse. Un movimiento de varita y las flores se materializaron en el lugar de siempre.

Edelweiss

La flor del amor eterno, la flor de las nieves, esa que nace y crece en lugares recónditos e inaccesibles de los Alpes, que parece frágil pero es capaz de soportar un clima frío e inclemente, y cuyo nombre científico significa _Pie de León de los Alpes._

__

La figura tomó una respiración profunda aunque entrecortada. Parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas. En su postura, George podía notar su dolor. Entonces, para su completo asombro, el extraño descubrió su cabeza, revelando un inconfundible cabello rubio.

El jadeo de sorpresa que salió de su boca, resonó en el profundo silencio que imperaba en el camposanto. Draco Malfoy irguió sus hombros y levantó su rostro, su cuerpo casi vibraba por la tensión de verse descubierto. Sin embargo, permaneció estoico al pie de la tumba. El hechizo desilusionador ya no tenía razón de ser, así que George lo removió y se acercó con cautela hasta pararse junto a Draco.

—Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que te aparecieras cuando vengo a ofrecerle mis respetos.

George resopló. Típico de Malfoy ser tan estiradamente propio. Draco le vio de reojo.

—Para mí, esta es definitivamente una sorpresa. Donde quiera que esté, Fred de seguro se está cagando de la risa de mí.

Draco ahogó un amago de risa. Típico de Weasley el no tomarse nada en serio.

—Supe lo de tu compromiso. Enhorabuena. Seguro que ella...

—Astoria sabe que es un matrimonio arreglado. Solo importa el heredero y la verdad, no quiero empañar la memoria de Fred hablando de ella —lo cortó Draco.

—Lo siento.

—Yo lo siento mil veces más, créeme.

Los hombres guardaron silencio. Draco por un momento consideró el compartir sus memorias con George Weasley. Confiar en alguien. Aliviar un poco el dolor que todavía lo agobiaba, la tristeza que lo había carcomido desde el día de la batalla final, cuando descubrió que el nombre de Fred Weasley estaba incluido en la lista de los caídos en combate.

Pero sus labios permanecieron obstinadamente sellados. Solo tenía su recuerdo. Y habían sido esas memorias las que le había permitido sobrevivir su ausencia. Volverla al menos tolerable.

#### ~~~..~~~

_—¿Estás bien?_

_Las manos de Draco temblaban sin que él pudiera controlarlas, sentado en el piso entre las estanterías de pociones de amor y caramelos de la verdad en la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley. Qué ironía. Apretó los puños tratando de contener la tembladera y levantó la vista. El gemelo Weasley le miraba con seriedad. Draco se esperaba una burla, una sonrisa retorcida. Desde donde estaba, el pelirrojo podía ver hacia la tienda, donde vio a Greyback caminando entre los productos de broma, todos sus clientes apartándose asustados al ver al mortífago allí dentro. Le vio caminar por toda la tienda, y como luego se paraba en la puerta de entrada, recorriendo con la mirada toda la sala de venta, dando una última olfateada antes de salir._

_—Se ha ido —le dijo—, sígueme. —Y caminó hacia unas gradas al final de la bodega._

_Draco no era de los que confiaba a la primera. Menos en Gryffindors pelirrojos, pero salir a la calle y caer en las garras de Greyback era una alternativa menos halagüeña. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió salir solo de la mansión. Subió a un apartamento arriba de la tienda. El que compartían los gemelos._

_—George no estará sino hasta mañana. Recupera el aliento y quédate cuánto necesites —ahhh, entonces el samaritano era Fred._

_Hasta ese momento, Draco no había sabido con seguridad a quién seguía. Se dejó caer en el sofá, y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, abatido._

_—En algún momento tendrás que volver. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí._

_Fred suspiró cansado, como si él mismo no terminara de comprender a razón de qué le estaba ayudando a Draco a esconderse, permitiendo que se quedara en su apartamento._

_—De momento, aquí es seguro —le dijo al fin—. Debo continuar trabajando._

_Fred caminó hacia la puerta. Salía ya por ella, cuando Draco musitó un tímido “gracias”. Si eso le causó sorpresa, Fred no lo demostró._

#### ~~~..~~~

_Tres semanas después, Fred entró en el apartamento y frenó en seco en la puerta. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo en un acto reflejo._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Yo… pensé… ¿no fue George quien salió? —balbuceó Draco, quien lo había estado esperando sentado en el sofá pero se había puesto de pie de un salto al ver su reacción._

_—¿Ya has aprendido a reconocernos? —preguntó Fred, pagado de sí mismo y sin poderse contener. Con otra persona, la habría hecho sufrir un rato más con la habitual broma de haber confundido a los hermanos._

_—No. Reconocí el patrón: él siempre sale los miércoles y casi a la misma hora. No deberían ser tan predecibles en estos tiempos —contestó Draco, recuperando su tono altanero._

_Fred entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Era casi la hora de cenar._

_—Ummm-hmmm. Y mira quién me lo aconseja: un potencial masoquista que quiere probar una de mis maldiciones. No es conveniente sorprender magos en sus apartamentos..., en estos tiempos —replicó Fred, bajando una olla del colgador de cacerolas._

_—Pensé que era bien recibido aquí —exclamó Draco, su voz salió ligeramente insegura._

_—Lo eres. Pero por mucho que me gusten las bromas, las sorpresas en tiempos de guerra pueden tener consecuencias impredecibles, por decir poco. ¿Espagueti?  —preguntó a renglón seguido mientras sacaba la pasta de la alacena._

_El estómago de Draco gruñó entonces de una forma muy poco elegante. Fred se rió._

_—Tomaré eso como un sí._

_Las cenas de los miércoles comenzaron a ser una constante._

#### ~~~..~~~

_—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Fred se movió con pasos rápidos desde la puerta hasta donde Draco estaba esperándolo en el sofá._

_—El Señor Tenebroso no estaba muy contento conmigo, ni con mis padres._

_Las señales de tortura eran evidentes. Draco estaba muy pálido. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y, contrario a como siempre se presentaba, su rubio flequillo estaba despeinado. Fred se sentó a su lado en el sofá._

_—¿Por qué los torturó?_

_—Unos carroñeros capturaron a Potter, a Granger y a tu hermano —Draco sintió como Fred se tensaba a su lado—, creo que fue Granger quien lanzó un hechizo para desfigurar el rostro de Potter. Me llamaron para que identificara a Potter, pero no lo hice. Sabía que era él pero no lo delaté. Mi tía torturó a Granger y los encerraron a todos en el calabozo de Malfoy Manor. Un elfo los ayudó a escapar. Se llevaron a Lovegood y a Ollivander con ellos. El Lord… estaba furioso._

_Fred se movió hasta casi apretarse contra el cuerpo de Draco, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y movió despacio su otro brazo hasta tomar una de las pálidas manos entre la suya._

_—¿Y te has escapado? —preguntó en un susurro._

_Draco dejó salir un suspiro abatido._

_—Ojalá y así fuera, pero no puedo poner a mis padres en más riesgo. He logrado salir de la mansión por un momento, pero debo regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia._

_—¿Estás loco?_

_—Sabes que debo regresar. Ahora solo quiero...un poco de paz y tranquilidad._

_—¿Seguro que buscas eso a mi lado? —preguntó Fred con una sonrisa, pero luego adoptó esa seriedad que a Draco aún le costaba un poco conciliar con el bromista gemelo—. La Orden puede ayudarte... —comenzó Fred pero calló abruptamente cuando Draco negó con rápidos movimientos de cabeza y levantó sus asustados ojos hacia él._

_Tal vez si solo fuera él, Draco habría aceptado su oferta, pero sus padres estaban de por medio. Resentía que Lucius los hubiera lanzado a merced de ese desquiciado, pero Narcisa había hecho todo a su alcance para mantenerlo a salvo. No podía abandonarlos a su suerte, a pesar de intuir que el fin de la guerra se acercaba._

_Fred entonces, lo acercó hacia sí y lo acomodó sobre su hombro. Draco enterró entonces su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y  dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Fred tomó ventaja de aquello y movió su varita, comenzando a lanzar hechizos sanadores sobre el cuerpo de Draco para calmar el dolor._

_Y entonces lo besó._

_Inició como un beso gentil y suave, pero pronto Draco lo profundizó. Lo necesitaba para recuperar un poco la cordura, para comprobar que seguía vivo. Para regalarse un momento de intimidad con alguien que se preocupara por él._

_Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Fred, presionando su erección contra la de él. Ambos gimieron. Draco aprovechó para zafar la camiseta del pantalón y deslizar sus manos sobre la piel del abdomen de Fred, subiendo a sus pectorales. Fred había movido sus manos hacia sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza, aunque luego pareció recordar las condiciones en que Draco se encontraba y bajó la intensidad de sus caricias. Draco no lo iba a permitir._

_—Vamos a tu habitación —le pidió, su aliento golpeó con suavidad los labios de Fred._

_—Draco… no creo que sea buena idea… aún estás muy débil._

_—No me importa. No tengo mucho tiempo. Te necesito._

_Fred comprendió la urgencia. Estaban en guerra y cualquier cosa podía suceder. Así, sin dejar de besarse, se pusieron de pie para irse a la habitación; a la que llegaron golpeándose con varios muebles en el camino y riendo como idiotas._

~~~..~~~

Fue la única vez que probó sus labios, la única vez que sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, la única vez que los labios de Fred saborearon todos los rincones del suyo. La única vez que hicieron el amor, y la única vez en la vida que Draco Malfoy se sintió completo.

Recordó que estando aún en la cama, él acostado boca arriba y Fred sobre su costado, una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra haciendo círculos distraídos sobre el pálido pecho de Draco, le instó otra vez a que escapara. Draco simplemente articuló un poco mejor su negativa. “ _Eres un idiota, un estúpido, y seguramente un mandril tendría más cerebro que tú, arrogante Slytherin. Pero aún así daría todo por ti”,_ le había dicho Fred. En boca de otra persona, Draco las habría tomado como una gran ofensa, pero no viniendo de Fred. Había sonado tosco, sí, pero Draco había preferido enfocarse en ese _daría todo por ti_.

Suspiró de nuevo entrecortado. _Daría todo por ti._

—Si quieres… —comenzó George. Tenía la sana intención de comenzar una relación cordial con Draco Malfoy de entre todos los magos, en honor a la memoria de Fred.

—No —Draco lo cortó tajante.

—Ni siquiera me has escuchado.

—No me interesa, Weasley —Draco ni siquiera volvió su rostro hacia él, su mirada fija en la lápida.

—No lo entiendo. Sigues siendo el mismo intratable del colegio… —exclamó George.

—¿Y qué esperabas? La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

—No, pero algo importante compartieron Fred y tú para que estés de pie aquí, mostrándole tus respetos, aún después de varios años.

George de verdad quería comprender lo que había sucedido, pero Draco prefería que las cosas siguieran como hasta ese día. No necesitaba la lástima de los pelirrojos, ni que le vieran diferente, ni que le incluyeran en su círculo como una deferencia póstuma a Fred. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Su vida continuaba, tal vez no por voluntad propia, sino por las presiones sociales y familiares que su padre aún ponía sobre sus hombros.

—No te evito por ser Weasley per se, ¿es que no lo comprendes? Verte es como verlo a él, pero sin poder tenerlo realmente. Es como si el destino me abofeteara y me restregara en la cara lo que pude tener y se me deslizó por entre los dedos.

—Malfoy…

—Y no es tu culpa que ustedes fueran como dos gotas de agua, también lo sé. Tal vez, estoy encausando mal mi duelo, o el hecho de que hasta hoy nadie sabía de mi pérdida y he tenido que tragarme el dolor, pero simplemente aún no puedo verte a la cara y no anhelar tener a Fred a mi lado. Y me enfurece ver a otros felices. Verlos continuar con sus vidas cuando la mía quedó hecha jirones... cuando en vez de mejorar, la mía empeora.

—Escucha…

—Ahórrate el discurso. No quiero… aún no puedo…

Draco se desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció, dejando su ofrenda en la lápida de Fred como única muestra de su presencia. George no volvió a buscarlo después de ese día. Tampoco volvió a llevarse ninguno de los ramos con él. Sin embargo, cada segundo de mayo, él llegaba de madrugada allí, a observar cómo, a pesar del pasar de los años, su hermano siempre recibía la promesa del amor eterno, su eterna Edelweiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados.


End file.
